


蛇蛇美和他的无良主人（3）

by zhuzisheng



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzisheng/pseuds/zhuzisheng
Summary: 自慰，射尿，剧情车，道具play，瓷美，电话做爱，特别长警告
Relationships: China/America
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	蛇蛇美和他的无良主人（3）

罪魁祸首现在用手指大大的打开自己的泄殖腔，蛇尾已经无法忍耐在床上乱动，一副欲求不满的模样，瓷摁住了美不安分的蛇尾，他没有想到美在发情期会这么敏感，金发的小蛇发出一声诱人的呻吟，尾巴就缠绕上了瓷的手，把他往自己的方向拉。  
“别急，别急。”瓷柔声安抚着美，顺着美的动作爬到了床上，美微微抬起上半身，张开双手拥住瓷，蛇的热感应器忠实的反应出瓷的身体，他知道瓷有感觉了，美蹭蹭瓷的脸颊，被瓷一把摁倒在床上，瓷头一次主动亲吻美。  
美总是会在晚上偷偷摸摸亲吻瓷，从瓷睡着以后自由自在的盯着瓷的睡颜，偷偷的亲吻，瓷太过冷漠，他同时拥有着最温暖的的怀抱。  
美乖巧的张开嘴，蛇信子触碰了一下瓷的唇，浓重的黑茶味还没散去，他们唇齿相拥，人类的舌头与蛇的信子绞合在一起，微微发热，就像是带着一定热度的温开水，略烫，也不是难以接受，美迷恋这样的感觉，蛇尾缠绕上瓷的腰，白衬衫和白衬衫贴合在一起，瓷加深这个吻。  
美头一次接吻，笨拙而大胆，试探性的回应得到的是更热切的鼓励，美抬起腰，流着水的泄殖腔一开一合，蹭着瓷的关键部位，被瓷一把压下。  
“daddy？”  
“不要急，美。”瓷把美亲的眼泪汪汪，这才松开了一条嘴唇红肿的宛如涂了口红的蛇，张嘴把被美玩的发红的乳首含入嘴中，美轻呼一声，上半身高高耸起，把自己往他嘴里送。  
“唔…啊…daddy…”  
已经发情到这种程度了吗？瓷的一只手往下摸，就是一手湿漉漉的液体，手指在泄殖腔口打了个转，小嘴焦急的吮吸着瓷的手指，他尝试性的动了动手指，虽然美已经自己扩张过了，但是还是紧紧的吮吸着瓷的手指，微凉的肉壁和褶皱挤压着异物，想把瓷的手指推出去。  
好紧。  
瓷深刻怀疑自己插进去了的话美会不会直接坏掉。  
可是已经半硬的性器一跳一跳的抵着裤子，美的尾巴在这个时候就格外灵活，叮当声之中皮带已经落下，瓷抵舔吮吸美的乳首，敏感的乳首很快就红肿起来，变大了足足一圈，美抱住瓷的头，呼吸渐渐吻合，他们彼此都已经准备好。  
美感受到瓷的性器抵住自己的蛇尾一动一动，对交合本能的顺从，他不住的拿自己的泄殖腔去磨蹭对方的粗大，瓷不得不扶住美的腰，防止他乱来伤到自己。  
“你真的可以吗？会很痛。”  
美发出一个难耐的催促音节。  
瓷握住自己的性器，抵住狭小的泄殖腔，手指和性器的大小本就不一样，瓷慢慢的抬起腰，把自己性器的顶端缓缓地塞进泄殖腔，黏腻的水声在两人的呼吸声中格外明显，美下意识的收紧自己的身体，泄殖腔紧紧的吃着瓷的粗大，意料之外的弹性，美轻轻地抽气，乖乖的不敢再乱动。  
“太紧了，美，放松，让我进去。”瓷亲吻着美，分散他的注意力，身下的动作固执而果断，慢慢的破开紧致的泄殖腔，刺入柔软的肉穴，微凉的体液和肉穴一起绞住了他的挺立，美呜咽了一声，接着就是小声的抽气，泄殖腔不依不饶的张开吃进了瓷的每一寸，瓷伸手搂住美的蛇尾，最后重重的一刺，把自己全部顶入美的体内，直直的撞上美的泄殖腔口。  
“唔啊！啊…Daddy…啊…瓷…唔啊…”  
美被顶的尖叫一声，身体不由自主的贴上瓷，瓷愣了一下，这是他头一次从美的嘴里听到自己的名字，饱含情欲，颤抖着，沾染着软软的哭腔，就算是已经变声，瓷居然也能从他嘴里听出一股奇异的奶音。  
“瓷..唔啊…啊哈…daddy…”美小声的喘息着，泄殖腔紧的吓人，瓷的性器在体内一跳一跳的，美天生就拥有的热感应器忠实的工作，泄殖腔并不深，小腹微微鼓起，隔着一层皮肉就可以隐隐约约摸到瓷的粗大，更何况美可以完完整整的看到瓷的炽热在自己的泄殖腔里面，一插到底，抵住泄殖腔口，现在为了自己能适应，瓷没有什么动作，但是美还是可以感受到性器在里面一跳一跳的。  
前期硕大进入体内的感觉已经慢慢的褪去，欲望转而代之，美轻嗅瓷的味道，微微的抬了抬腰。  
就像是一种邀请。  
瓷握住美的细腰，提醒了一句，就慢慢的抽出自己的性器，原本满满的泄殖腔又开始收紧，瓷不得不赞叹美的柔韧，空虚感如潮水般席卷，美难耐的喘息呻吟，瓷的性器退到穴口，又慢慢的插了进去，刺开柔软的肉壁，让美慢慢的适应自己。  
肉壁接纳了瓷的硕大，柔顺的被破开，分到两边，美的性器早就高高的抬起头，抵着瓷的小腹，磨蹭着瓷的白衬衫，瓷明白自己的体温对于蛇来说约莫还是有些高，他上身整洁的仿佛可以直接去公司，下半身已经深深的插入一条蛇的泄殖腔里，缓缓的抽插。  
美随着瓷的动作慢慢的迎合，努力的适应瓷的动作，他在变成瓷的形状。  
“啊…瓷…瓷…Daddy…操…唔啊…hurry…”  
美情迷意乱，缓慢的抽插开始变成一种折磨，他挺起腰，他每天看电视的确学到了不少单个词汇——现在美无所保留的在瓷身下呻吟，把自己学到的词汇勉勉强强的吐出口。  
他尚且生疏，话语却相当直白。  
瓷突然重重的一顶，撞的美尖叫一声，高高的抬起自己的腰肢，小腹上被撞出一个浅浅的鼓包，泄殖腔口被重重的撞击，美从未体验过这样的快感，身子软软的倒在床上，只剩下喘息的声音。  
瓷挺动着自己的腰，由于美的身体构造，瓷可以很方便的插到底部，一次一次的撞击美的泄殖腔口，美下身泛滥成灾，搅动着带着水声，瓷的抽插带出了美的体液，蛇的尾巴上带着黏黏糊糊的液体，肉体的撞击和淫靡的水声交织在房间中，美的尾巴被瓷压在身下，一种被瓷控制的错觉让美本能的反抗，蛇尾贴合上瓷的腿，美理智尚存，控制着自己不伤害瓷。  
瓷扶着美的腰，让他坐起来，美搂着瓷的脖颈，紧紧的贴着瓷的身体，不得不靠着自己的尾巴站起来，一种主动权的感觉让美哼唧着扭动起腰，瓷握着美的腰，有技巧的抽插下，美泪眼朦胧，热感应器忠实的把体内的异物完完整整的反馈给美。  
就像是美在看着瓷操自己。  
瓷觉得美在紧紧的吮吸着自己，挤压着瓷的性器，从未有过的感觉，美的体内微凉，瓷的体温和动作带着他的体温，使得泄殖腔慢慢的吸收了瓷的气息与体温，柔软的包住了瓷的挺立，舒服的瘫软在瓷的身上，毛茸茸的脑袋缩在瓷的脖颈处，鼻尖是瓷的白茶味道。  
“这么快就不行了？”  
瓷轻笑一声，美软软的哼了一声，突然收紧自己的泄殖腔，瓷被夹的一抖，差点射出来，美哼了一声，瓷打了一下美的臀部，大开大合的抽插如同狂风暴雨般到来，美被插的全身颤抖，抱着瓷不住的呻吟，学的几个单词胡乱的溢出美的喉咙，瓷有一种很诡异的感觉，就像是美在向自己汇报他的学习成果一般。  
仿佛美尚且幼小，可是手下贴合的身体已经完全成熟，爱抚着美的性器，满足自己抽插的频率，美的手和瓷覆盖在一起，瓷的手包裹住美的手，带着美抚慰自己的挺立，快感让人情迷意乱，美濒临高潮。  
瓷抽插了百来下，深深的把自己的性器顶入美的身体，性器热烈的在他的体内抽动，美呜咽着先缴械投降，白浊喷射出来，沾的瓷和美一手，甚至还有不少沾上了瓷的衣服，一片狼藉。  
瓷喘息着，也释放在了美的体内，白浊灌入泄殖腔，美颤抖着如数接纳，身体宛如濒死的鱼般跳动，相拥着喘息之后，美欲求不满的扭动着身子向瓷索求第二次。  
美被瓷搞的第二天瓷在醒来的时候都没有见到往常应该看到的漂亮蓝色双眸，一小团蛇充满占有欲的缠住了瓷的腿，美窝在他的身边，紧紧的抱着瓷的手臂，一条美就像是没长大一样挂在瓷的身上，他累的连抬眼皮子都费劲，上眼皮固执的要找下眼皮打架，下眼皮不堪示弱的揍了回去。  
“你先睡，我去给你做早饭。”瓷亲亲自己的小蛇，现在他需要找点什么事情来干，至少能分散一下瓷的注意力，美动弹了一下，迷迷糊糊的又用自己的脑门去蹭瓷的嘴唇，瓷艰难的把处于飘忽状态下充满了自己的思想的尾巴从自己腿上扒拉下来，美的发情期肯定不会只是一个晚上就能解决的。  
只不过是瓷昨晚让美累的暂时忘掉了发情期的作用而已。  
他做了培根煎蛋，再热一杯低脂牛奶，美很吃这一套，不过被折腾的全身发软，泄殖腔也因为发情的原因，总有一种空虚的感觉，美动了动身子，换了个姿势，窝进瓷的枕头，枕头里是瓷的茶香，他放松的吸了一口气，迷迷糊糊的又睡着了。  
“美，醒醒，先吃点东西。”瓷端着碟子坐到了床上，美顺着自己的爱人的身子往上拱，拱开了瓷的衣服，体温不高，略微发烫，美记着这个感觉，他们肉体相贴，美冰凉的身体一路往上拱，瓷不得不解开自己睡衣的扣子，后者舒服的在他的脖颈处蹭了蹭，迷迷糊糊的睁开了半只眼。  
欲求不满的手已经摸上了瓷的某个部位。  
“先把东西吃了。”瓷一把抓住了美不安分的手，后者不满的哼唧一声，就毫不犹豫的一口咬在瓷的脖颈上，瓷吃痛的倒吸一口气，捏着美的嘴把人揪下来，已经准备好的食物随机塞进了美的嘴里。  
美没有用太大的力气，只是浅浅的戳破了皮，被瓷塞了满满一嘴的食物，满足的鼓着小腮帮子，在梦里咀嚼吞咽。  
瓷看着他满身的草莓印子，还有几个牙印，他昨晚把美狠狠的折腾了一通，到现在美的泄殖腔都没能合上，或者说是美懒得合上？瓷觉得不去思考这个问题，美从盘子里叼走第二块培根，总算是有力气抬起眼皮，蓝色的眸子盯着瓷。  
他能记起他的蓝眼小蛇昨晚是怎么在自己身下反复的念叨着“love”这个词的，泪眼朦胧，就像下一秒就会死掉一般，瓷又感到格外的头疼。  
自己把蛇给睡了，还在考虑要不要和他说清楚，总感觉好渣男。  
“美，你是把我当伴侣，就是，配偶，这样看的吗？”为了美能够听懂，瓷甚至换了个简明直白的说法，美挑了挑眉，用一副奇怪的眼神看着瓷，仿佛他在冲着美说“地球绕着太阳转诶！”一般。  
忘了，他早就把自己当伴侣了。  
没办法。  
瓷搂着自己的小蛇，吻吻对方充满了阳光味道的头发，因为是和自己一起生活的缘故，他满身沾染了瓷的茶味，平常喜欢吃垃圾食品，浓重的调味品可以覆盖过那股味道，美吞下了最后一口培根，就着瓷的手小口小口的啜牛奶。  
“你要知道，以后你就是我的伴侣了，知道吗？”  
美白了瓷一眼，哼了一声，把牛奶如数喝尽，金色的头发往下拱拱拱，困兮兮的美又缩回了被子里，揪着瓷的衣角睡的昏天黑地。  
瓷不在意美的起床气，他总是这样，就算瓷再怎么自律，美从来不会向他学，生物与生物间的不同，毫无疑问美的心里是有瓷的一席之地的，瓷也愿意接纳美作为伴侣，只不过冷血动物和恒温动物终究还是不同。  
美只要自己舒服了就足够了。  
瓷想了想自己的工作量，就算现在是休息日，也会有成堆的文件等着他去看，他掀开被子，手指虚虚的戳弄了几下美的泄殖腔，柔软湿润，手指尖抽出时能牵出细细的银丝，美在梦中舒服的低吟一声，舒展开自己的身子，习惯性的配合瓷的手指动一动他已经酸痛的细腰。  
又开始了，这家伙果然是到了发情期了吗，瓷想了想，手指灵巧的戳弄泄殖腔的软肉，昨晚找出了他的敏感点，瓷凭着自己的印象找到了那一点，手指摁了上去，不紧不慢的动作，美喘息连连，在自己的睡梦中享受爱人的抚慰。  
“你也真是…”瓷无奈的叹了口气，美的性器已经因为泄殖腔的安抚作用下颤抖着跳跃起来，抵着瓷的手掌，粉色的柔软龟头磨蹭着瓷的手掌。  
还真是没办法，瓷看着饱暖思淫欲的美，手指一下一下的蹭着他的敏感点，勾引出美一连串的呻吟喘息，天知道他会梦到什么，总之，美在梦里的抵抗能力并不强，再加上瓷清楚美的身体，有技巧的刺激之下，让更容易发泄的泄殖腔抽搐着高潮，前端就会牵连着一同射在瓷的手中——他已经轻车熟路。  
结束之后，瓷就像是下定决心了一般，打开自己的某剁手软件，输入几个关键词，飞快的下单。  
总不能让美在家里乱来。  
万一被听到那就不好了。  
瓷是照着自己的尺寸买的，大概能在他最近几天满足一条无辜的蛇的欲求不满，物流足够快的话明天就能收到，瓷从床头摸出一本经济学，书页有些泛黄，老旧的书签还勉强能维持自己的工作，瓷把美往自己身边拢了拢，春天已经到来，既然他在，那就不用给美做什么保暖措施了——美会寻着热源黏黏糊糊的和他贴贴的。  
美一觉睡到了下午。  
瓷敲打键盘的声音叫醒了吃的饱饱的蛇，慵懒的打了一个哈欠，往瓷身上蹭了蹭，笔记本电脑的敲打音顿了顿，又接着原来的节奏，毫无感情的继续下去，美无趣的撇了撇嘴，顺着瓷往上挪，尾巴耷拉上瓷的腰部，尾巴尖有一下没一下的拍打着软乎乎的毛毯。  
“work？”  
“...你到底学了多少词汇。”瓷头也不抬，手指敲打如飞，感受到忽视的美哼了一声，耸耸肩，逃避这个问题的态度一目了然。  
“你在逃避我的问题。”  
敲打键盘的声音一顿，瓷把自己身上的笔记本电脑“唰”的合上，金色的眸子冷冷的看着美的蓝色眸子，后者翻了一个硕大的白眼，摇了摇头。  
“瓷。”他清晰的发出了这个词。  
从美一条蛇的嘴里发出自己的名字的感觉略微有些奇异，瓷虽然听过了，但是那时候他满怀欲望，美现在的状态格外清醒，短暂的吃饱的蛇趴在瓷的身边，危险而美丽的生物，瓷捏着对方的下巴，亲亲他的嘴角。  
“我没有在怪你，只是想了解而已。”  
美搂着瓷的脖子热烈地回吻过去，他不愿意说，瓷也不会逼着，他终究还是做成了美的伴侣，满足了的小蛇舔着瓷的嘴角，牵连出的银丝连接两者的嘴唇，美又伸长脖颈啄了一下瓷的嘴唇，肚子很不争气的叫了一声。  
“饿了？现在才…已经五点半了吗，我去做饭。”瓷掀开被子，美还挂在瓷的身上，不愿意松手，抱着瓷的腰，像一条大尾巴一样跟在他的身后，瓷也懒得把一条固执的蛇从身上扒拉下来，就由着美拖拖拉拉的跟在他身后。  
“嗯。”美简单的回了一个音节，他听得懂瓷的每一句话，尾巴悠闲的在瓷砖上滑动，瓷最后没忍住，还是把美从自己身上扒拉下来，美就顺势找了个灶台上的空余的位置坐了下来，挤开几袋番茄酱，尾巴松松的垂落在地。  
瓷在系围裙，意外的粉红色在他的身上捆绑成几个蝴蝶结，他在煎一页牛排，窗台上的花盆里种着甜罗勒和百里香，美揪了几片叶子丢了进去，快速的缩回自己的手，他坐在离锅不远的地方，就像一只期待食物的大猫。  
然后他就掀开了自己的泄殖腔。  
“...不，美，不能浪费食物。”  
果断的拒绝了。  
美哼哼唧唧的又把泄殖腔合上了。  
追逐愉悦的蛇最后气鼓鼓的被瓷喂完了整块牛排。  
还偷了瓷的肉。  
因为暂时被喂饱了，美的发情期也有所缓解，软乎乎的泡在浴缸温热的水中，刚刚甩了瓷一身水的尾巴无辜的挂在浴缸的边上，仿佛刚才干坏事泼瓷一身热水的不是美一样，瓷忍耐的深吸一口气，反复强调美只不过是一条该死的冷血的蛇，但是原本准备让美先洗完再自己洗的计划绝对是泡汤了。  
好问题，当你的崭新的对象把你弄的一身水，又湿漉漉的用他无辜的蓝色眼睛看着你，你会怎么做？  
瓷脱下了他的黏在身上的衬衫，形状漂亮的肌肉顺着动作一点点暴露在湿漉的空气中，人类其实也是有着自己的信息素的，对于一条敏感的处于发情期的蛇来说，瓷就像是暴露出自己的气息，铺天盖地的瓷的味道就像海啸一样冲击着一条蛇的感官。  
“瓷。”  
“嗯？”瓷低头，就看见一条美挂在浴缸边，脸上写满了“为什么我们不来他妈的快活一下”，眉头一皱，“你就不能控制一下你的欲望吗？”  
美眉头一皱，觉得事情不大对劲。  
于是他点了点头，果断的拒绝了瓷。  
…？？？  
然后瓷就用一记无敌的手刀砍晕了自己的新爱人，愉快的一起洗澡澡之后还可以捏着他的脸强迫蛇蛇张开自己的嘴让瓷给他刷牙，没有了美的作死性不配合之后，瓷的效率不止提高了一倍，麻利的把蛇洗刷的闪闪发光，再丢到床上去。  
拉灯，睡觉。  
快递到了。  
美看着瓷把一只大箱子拖进来，好奇的趴在瓷的身边，瓷为了照顾美的口味，经常会选择去网上买一些乱七八糟的小零食，当然，美期待着看到点什么不一样的。  
他如愿以偿。  
“...”  
“你别看我，我需要工作，不然你会饿死。”瓷面无表情的把纸箱子里面包装的严严实实的仙女棒棒们一个个的扒拉出来，美握着一个尺寸相当熟悉的仙女棒棒，看了看手中带着颗粒的仙女棒棒，又看了看瓷。  
“如果你忍不住…当然我也帮你买了这个。”  
一个一脸性冷淡的瓷举着一只飞机杯展示在自己的小爱人面前。  
画面一度十分诡异。  
美挑了挑眉毛，把手上的东西丢进纸箱子，不屑一顾的爬走了，泄殖腔还是黏黏糊糊的状态，地上一条浅浅的水痕，瓷把箱子抱起来，塞进自己的衣柜里面，美盘在床上看着瓷的动作，拱进自己的被窝。  
瓷在第二天还要上班，晚上也是快速的填了一次美，意犹未尽的美迷迷糊糊的窝成一小团的睡着，等他起来的时候，瓷已经走了。  
意犹未尽。  
美感觉到了饥饿，他知道瓷才刚走不久，保温的早饭还冒着新鲜的香气，美轻车熟路的把瓷准备的早饭给吞了，他才意识到自己的饱腹之下，是更大的饥饿——离发情期结束还有段时间，他还是准备充足，瓷喂饱了他上面的嘴，但是下面的还是空着的。  
美听见自己的手机微微一震。  
瓷的信息。  
无非是一些关心的话语，美歪了歪头，鬼使神差的拉开了瓷的衣柜，那个纸箱子安安静静的躺在那里，无论是飞机杯还是仙女棒棒，都在箱子里安安静静的等着人来宠幸。  
美就像是去超市里面挑选商品一样挑挑拣拣，最后拿了一个带着不规则小突起的棒棒，在自己的泄殖腔口比划了几下，黏糊糊的体液沾上冰冷的按摩棒，还好，美又捡了一个飞机杯以备不患，自在往床上一倒。  
他要用假的性器贯穿自己流水的泄殖腔，然后给瓷打电话，在电话那一头大声的呻吟喘息。  
粗大的假阳具在自己的泄殖腔口摩擦，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，美小心的调整角度，慢慢地用手上的粗大把泄殖腔给顶开，还好最近接纳过瓷的粗大，在昨晚的负距离接触之后还是带着瓷的味道，美把按摩棒整根推了进去。  
“哈…啊哈…”就算是假的，但是慢慢推开的肉褶和按摩棒上面不规则的颗粒相互挤压的时候，美还是不得不承认自己有了一种被填饱的满足感，自己高耸的性器不住的蹭着被子，腰一点点的抬高，直到按摩棒顶到了最深处。  
顶到最深处。  
美的腰一下子塌了下来，金色的发丝已经黏在他的脸上，他喘息呻吟着调整自己的呼吸，拨通了瓷的电话，顺便打开了开关，让体内的东西可以慢慢的动起来，犹豫了一下，还是拿起了飞机杯。  
瓷有自己的办公室，他在电脑面前办公。  
这里随时有人会进来。  
但是美的电话突兀的响起，大喊大叫着吸引瓷的注意力，瓷皱了皱眉，美不是那种喜欢和自己打电话的蛇，他宁愿用手机来看肥皂剧，突然打来电话，瓷有种不好的预感。  
“美？”  
回答他的只有熟悉的喘息。  
“你是在…”  
“daddy，操，啊哈…在动…daddy…”美把手机丢在脑袋边上，腰部耸动，飞机杯被他的性器推开，原本就黏黏糊糊的体液起到了润滑的作用，但是瓷还是听见了水声，还有他调档的响声，可以想象，美到底在干什么。  
“你连这个都要我在？”瓷用手指捏自己的眉心，美在电话那一端发出了一声报复性的轻笑声，自从美开始长大，瓷就意识到那个家伙好像越来越乖张，他不喜欢被人指挥，包括自己，瓷听着喘息声，看了看门口，“你想要怎么样。”  
“嗯哼…快…Daddy…瓷…”美把飞机杯慢慢的套上自己的性器，紧致的挤压感，肉粒挤压着他的性器，腰部自顾自的开始耸动，喘息着让泄殖腔里面的按摩棒不会被推出来，一面用飞机杯套弄着自己的性器，喘息给瓷听。  
“你想我现在回去是不可能的，我会早点回来。”瓷带上一个蓝牙耳机，拿着手机急匆匆的走进了卫生间，“现在，把你的腰抬起来。”  
对方窸窸窣窣的声音，美应该是照着做了，瓷知道自己在干什么，不过是上班时间的一场phone sex，他还是西装革履的，走进卫生间，里面还没有人在，瓷听着美的喘息呻吟就知道那个家伙大概是已经全部插进去了。  
“握住按摩棒，动一动，你知道自己的敏感点在哪里，抵着那里。”  
美的空出来的一只手握住了按摩棒留在外面的部分，瓷的声音在他耳边，他握着按摩棒，自己的敏感点被瓷完全开发，只是按摩棒震动着抵住哪里，就足够让他颤抖一下，重重的吸了一口冷气，尾巴不住的扭动，尝试卷住按摩棒上下抽插。  
“把档位调高。”瓷听到对方呼吸一窒，再急促的喘息起来就知道美照做了，他深深的吸了口气，自己的爱人在耳朵边不住的喘息呻吟，用自己给他买的小玩具自我安慰，但凡是个正常的男人都顶不住，瓷觉得自己的性器在顶着西装裤跳动，摩擦的前端发疼。  
皮带解开的声音。  
美轻笑一声，甜腻腻的喊了一句“daddy”，才伸手把档位调高。  
美在喘息呻吟，瓷握住自己勃起的性器上下滑动，他说，握住你的性器，于是美照做了。  
瓷刻意压低了自己的声音，美只能从电话里听见他的喘息，昨晚这个喘息把他弄的高潮迭起，美可以肆无忌惮的做，瓷却要小心着别人进来。  
美笑了一声，“I’m coming，daddy，bye。”啪的就把电话挂了，专心致志的躺在床上自我安慰去了，瓷听着电话被挂断的声音，差点就想立刻赶回去把美好好的揍一顿。  
美自己和仙女棒棒大战一番，累的软趴趴的像一条死蛇一样，困的迷迷糊糊的就带着还在泄殖腔里面的仙女棒棒就在瓷的床上睡着了——直到他醒来，发现自己无法动弹。  
泄殖腔还是满满的，身上被绳子一圈圈的有技术的缠绕着，胸口已经带上了一对朴素的乳夹，莫名的像是一块已经准备好，就等着厨师调配烹饪的食物，身边有个温暖的人躺在床上，美微微的挣扎一下，还在泄殖腔里面的东西就突然震动了起来。  
“唔！”美一惊，下意识的扭动挣扎，绳子紧紧的束缚住他，就连尾巴也不放过，他被捆的就像一枚鱼钩一样，瓷还带着金丝眼镜，宽松的浴袍还有水汽，看起来像是刚刚洗完澡出来，好看的手捧着一本翻旧了的《悲惨世界》，另外一只手想都不用想握着什么了。  
“醒了？”瓷也不看美，只是手动了动，档位被再一次调高，美一个人在玩的时候多少还是有分寸的，没有敢开到最大档，但是瓷不需要顾忌那么多，档位被调高，微凉的泄殖腔紧紧的吃下一整根按摩棒，前面不出所料的慢慢的跳动着抬起了头。  
“啊哈…瓷…你…”美低喘着，本来自由的身体无助的扭动，瓷扶了扶眼镜，啪的一下把书页合上，修长的手指抚摸上美的两根性器，美看见两根细细的东西在他手中，下意识觉得那不会是什么好东西，瓷笑了笑，低头亲吻了一下蛇的性器作为安抚，然后拿着其中的一根抵上了美的尿道。  
“不会让你太难受的。”瓷慢慢的把手中的东西旋转着推进美的挺立之内，美嘶嘶地吸气，听着倒更像是一条蛇了，“不过让你精力太旺盛也不好。”  
细小的锁精环被推进了蛇的性器里面，瓷慢慢的把两根全部塞了进去，再扣上固定用的搭扣，美一开始还会挣扎几下，瓷一面刺激着他的性器，一面把锁精环旋转着推到一个前所未有的深度，快感渐渐突破了不适感，美喘息着不再动弹，乖乖的让瓷把两根锁精环都推进去，看起来就像是多了两个漂亮的装饰一般，美不得不承认，自己很享受这种感觉。  
“哈…瓷…Daddy…快…啊哈…”美的兴致都被瓷撩拨了起来，就算是白天疯玩了一阵，美在睡了一觉以后精力恢复了不少，扭动着身子在床单上挪动，泄殖腔咬着嗡嗡作响的按摩棒，挤压推挤着把硕大推了出去，美发现体内给自己快感的东西要离开了，收紧了自己的泄殖腔，却导致里面的按摩棒更快的被推出去。  
“这么快就有感觉了？你也真是精力旺盛。”瓷说着拿出一个有线的跳蛋，抽出那一根已经满是蛇的体液的按摩棒，把跳蛋慢慢的塞了进去，再用忠实的跳动着的按摩棒一下子把跳蛋顶到里面进去。  
跳蛋震动着一下子被顶到了花心，最里面敏感的软肉被跳蛋高速震动着，美的泄殖腔不住的收缩，克制不住的抬起腰，但是绳子捆绑下他又产生了一种被强制的感觉，奇异的快感传遍全身，瓷把美抱了起来，就像是一条美人鱼一样，美的尾巴和手一起捆在后背，于是泄殖腔和高耸的性器就一起抵着瓷的小腹，而瓷的高耸也形成了一个明显的鼓包。  
这种姿势让美的重心全部落在了性器和泄殖腔那一部分上，美忍耐不住，但是身子又掌握在瓷的手上，这时候黑发的男人啃噬撕咬着他的乳首，似乎想在从里面吸出点什么，美一声重一声轻的呻吟喘息都无法影响他的动作，在他的吮吸刺激下乳首很快就慢慢的红肿起来，瓷的舌头在乳尖摩擦，意料之外的，他尝到了一股淡淡的甜味。  
“你产乳了？”瓷低笑一声，像是在嘲讽，美不屑的发出了一声威胁性的“嘶”，脸却不争气的一路红到耳朵尖。  
“诚实一点，你喜欢我这样对你。”瓷的手向下移动，有意无意的在柔软的龟头上抚摸刺激，那里一直是美的敏感带，瓷心知肚明，果然看到蛇蛇舒适吐出一口气，他搂着美的腰，迫使他和自己紧贴，两根性器挤压着在他的腹部，美爽的翻了一个白眼。  
瓷在美的耳边低语，吐出诱惑的热气。  
他说，求我，我就给你。  
“求…求你…”美被前面和泄殖腔的快感冲昏了头脑，加上瓷的手的刺激，他觉得跳蛋刺激的自己身体都完全做好了准备，美可以看到热度，毕竟蛇都会，每一次瓷的插入他都可以看到自己的小穴是怎么淫靡而热情的接纳那么大的一根，上面的褶皱被撑开夹住性器，最里面的花心被操的几乎要打开。  
他期待被瓷侵犯。  
“乖孩子，你想要我的什么？”瓷这次并不打算就轻易的放过美，这个家伙不长长记性下一次还会干出更加出格的——比如找个男人回家——他蛊惑的摁压上龟头，美低呼一声“啊！我…啊…操…我…你…”  
都忘了他不怎么会说话。  
算了，这样也差不多了，瓷握住已经黏糊糊的满是体液的按摩棒快速的抽插了几下，在美的惊呼溢出嘴之前，瓷的性器就已经抵住了被猛地抽出硕大的按摩棒还咕叽咕叽地准备收紧的泄殖腔口，突破进了一个龟头的深度。  
美认得这个感觉。  
只要顺着瓷说一句话就可以得到快感，里面的跳蛋瓷故意不抽出，扶着自己的性器慢慢的往里推动，直到抵住那个跳动的小东西。  
两个人同时发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
“啊哈…瓷…动…动…”美低声催促着瓷，他平常也在学习中文，现在就可以看出他的词汇量是多么贫乏，瓷不在意，至少他听懂了，美体内的那个小家伙也震动着刺激他的前端，瓷微微的抬了抬腰，美舒服的叹息了一声，把自己的身体贴近他的身体，温度透过浴袍。  
一如既往，他就算是闭着眼睛，那双蓝色的眼睛陷入黑暗，热度还是会忠诚的告诉他自己是怎么被瓷的硕大贯穿的，跳动的性器在泄殖腔里横冲直撞，他感觉得到自己的肉穴是怎么被刺开的，他也看得见，褶皱被直直的刺开，带着粘稠的水声，瓷的动作由慢到快，扶着美细细的腰往上顶，两个人的距离变成了负数，美张着嘴喘息，瓷和他接吻，蛇的信子被他的舌头卷起，红肿的乳首摩擦浴袍的布料又痛又舒服，美要不是被绳子结结实实的捆着，只能跟着瓷的动作强制性的动，他早就缠着瓷的腰自己动了。  
瓷故意在美的耳边喘息，刺激着一条蛇的感官，好闻的茶香味结结实实的给美的理智来了一拳，他情迷意乱，顺着瓷的动作不住的扭动自己的身体，里面的跳蛋被顶弄着，美有了一种自己的蛋被瓷不住顶弄的错觉，但是他下的不可能是这种疯狂震动碾压敏感点的蛋，只不过是错觉。  
“很舒服？你看你前面都硬的发红了。”瓷腾出一只手揉捏美敏感的龟头，嘴里说着荤话，美想都不想就小鸡啄米一般的点头，瓷好笑的又揉捏了一下肉感十足的前端，被锁精环牢牢的控制着，美就算再兴奋也射不出来。  
“想射吗？嗯？我知道你也差不多了吧？”瓷的手在性器上滑动，美呜咽了一声，生理泪水滑落，瓷亲吻被操出来的眼泪，动作大开大合，狂风骤雨的在他身下肆虐，美扭动着身子，紧紧的夹着瓷的那一根，眼睁睁的看着他的硕大一遍遍的在自己体内抽插着做活塞运动，跳蛋慢慢的带上了温度，黏腻的水声一直没有停下。  
美胡乱的点头。  
“想…啊哈…瓷…唔啊啊！到…到了…”  
美翻着白眼，被绝顶的高潮刺激的几乎昏过去，下身的水泛滥成灾，瓷的性器抖了一会，才把白浊都射进他潮吹了的小穴内，美的眼前出现了高潮的白光，一人一蛇的喘息交织在一起，美几乎要晕过去。  
瓷把束缚住他身体的绳子解开，前面的两根蛇的性器还是高高耸立着，被束缚的颜色有些加深，瓷抱着美的尾巴，在不抽出的情况下抱着他往浴室走去，泄殖腔的穴肉紧紧的咬着他的硕大，他又很快的硬了起来。  
美感觉得到半软的性器在体内充血膨大，他现在被瓷抱在怀里，浴室有一面全身的落地镜，他在镜子里看见了自己。  
泄殖腔重重的一缩，瓷被夹的喘息一声。  
“你知道害羞了？”瓷故意把美的身子展现在镜子前，微微侧的角度，美能够看到瓷是什么为自己带着锁精环的性器手冲的，也可以看见贪得无厌的泄殖腔是如何吮吸棒棒糖一样吃着瓷的挺立。  
“嗯…”美缩瑟了一下，目光却是牢牢的被黏在了两者交合的地方，红着脸，又不想移开视线，看着自己的穴肉被硕大的抽插翻出再带回去，鳞片上黏满了自己的体液，前面的两根被瓷握在手中，已经因为被束缚着无法射精而颜色变深，格外的敏感的在瓷的手中跳动。  
“你知道吗，美，你在这里第一次就射尿了。”瓷的手指在性器上跳动，一点点的侵蚀着美的理智，就像他回到了幼年，但是泄殖腔被顶到最深处的快感不断的提醒着美。  
他当然知道那种快感。  
美蜷缩在瓷的怀里，身体紧紧的贴住了瓷，瓷的动作牵扯出淫靡的水声，美兴致高涨，但是前面的东西已经束缚的他发疼，美不适的想去把锁精环给取下来，瓷只是重重的一顶，美被顶的全身无力，搂着瓷的脖子树袋熊一样挂在他的身上。  
“美，你太心急了。”瓷低头啃咬美的喉结，他已经完全性成熟，那么象征着男性的喉结也显现在瓷的面前，脆弱而优美的地方，瓷在上面留下一串一串的吻痕，斑驳的宛如大理石的花纹。  
“瓷…啊…我…不…不行…”美感觉到自己突如其来的尿意，慌张的扭动身体，被瓷握住了手腕没法挣扎，但是尿意和射精的欲望交杂在一起，美根本无法抗拒，瓷又在他的耳边喘息，仿佛操弄美的每一下都是愉悦。  
“这么快就忍不住了吗？”瓷低笑一声，一遍遍的抚摸美的金发，“放心，今晚我把你喂饱一点，你最近也消停点，别干太出格的事情，你要的我都会尽我可能满足你，比如，现在。”  
他重重的一挺腰，解开了美性器的搭扣，两根锁精环还停留在他的性器里面，瓷上下拉动了一下，美就意志崩溃一般的抱着瓷的脖子，全身发抖，喘息一声比一声急促，尿意和射精的感觉越来越强，蛇尾无力的甩动，瓷捞着美的尾巴，猛的抽出自己的性器，把美翻了个面，飞快的抽出前面的锁精环。  
美呜咽一声，面前就是马桶，他的手往后抓住瓷的衣服不敢松手，性器被瓷握在手中对准了马桶，上下撸动了几下，两股白浊就从他的性器里射出，形成一个漂亮的弧线，性器兴奋的颤抖了几下，把白浊如数吐出之后，接着的就是淡黄色的液体。  
“啊…不…呜…”美把头别过去，泄殖腔还是被肏开的样子，软肉颤抖着收缩，前面滴滴哒哒的简直一片狼藉，瓷还是一副金丝眼镜，浴袍被美抓乱，看起来倒是别有一种气质，美被丢进了浴缸。  
瓷的手指探进柔软的泄殖腔，才刚刚高潮过的泄殖腔颤抖着绞上了瓷的手指。  
“你还想要吗？”瓷给了美一个漂亮的笑容，美硬是从里面看出了一种危险的气味，食肉动物缩瑟了一下，看着瓷摇了摇头，后者笑了笑，手指搅动着黏腻的泄殖腔。  
“放心，今晚绝对喂饱你。”  
最后瓷操的美三天都不敢和他有肢体接触。


End file.
